monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaktors
The Unaktors are an Unknown Species of Leviathan, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. They greatly resemble the Agnaktor Species and may even be close relatives of them. These unique Leviathans can first be hunted at the end of High Rank before hunters go to G-Rank. Differences Arunaktor: Glowing red eyes, silver-colored body, gold on fins along with gold teeth and gold claws, fins on feet, and unarmored body with scales showing. When enraged, electrical currents of red dragon surge on its silver hide going towards its eyes. Gorunaktor: Glowing blue eyes, gold-colored body, silver on fins along with silver teeth and silver claws, fins on feet, and unarmored body with scales showing. When enraged, electrical currents of blue lightning will appear on its golden body. Habitat These Leviathans true habitat is unknown but they are said to gather in pairs close to Port Tanzia and within the Tainted Sea during their breeding season. Attacks and Moves Similar to Lagiacrus, they can swim in water and share a few of its attacks. When one of them goes into Rage Mode, the other will also go into Rage Mode. Cyclone(Water): They both will let out a soft roar before grabbing each other by their tail and spinning in a circle, making a small whirlpool. After doing so, they will do an advance version 180 degree bite while one still holds the other by the tail.After do so, they will both roar. Electrical Dragon Charge: Gorunaktor/Arunaktor will shake its tail before charging three times at the hunter, each time it charges it leaves behind traces of gold. During the last charge,it will jump out of the water and into the air before diving back into the water and, doing an electrical charge. Wherever the gold traces were at, the currents will spread to them. Swimming Dragons: They clap their beaks to each other and, swim towards each other. When their next to each other, they will swim from left to right in a, similar style Shanthien, like a snake. While doing so, they will bite front side before coming back together and charging at the same time slithering around each other. When they finish the charge, they will both go in different directions, one going up and the other going down, to hit the hunters. Combined Beam(Water): The Gorunaktor charges a hunter before faking the charge and swimming towards Arunaktor. When its next to it, it will coil around the Arunaktor and both will shoot beams and, combine them. They will shoot the beams horizontally and vertically across the area. Torpedo Throw: If a hunter is able to knock one of them on its side, the other will quickly grab the other by the tail and throw them like a torpedo at the hunters. After throwing the other, they will both taunt at the same time. Regurgitate: Either Gorunaktor/Arunaktor will raise their head out of the water and spit up fish, they've eaten. When they spit,small chunks of fish will fall around them and cause Defense Down. While doing this, its open to attacks. Yin-Yang Cyclone: Their most powerful attack underwater, only done in Rage Mode. They will both go underground before jumping out of the water while circling each other. After landing back into the water, they will spin in a circle but, much faster and much more violent, making a larger whirlpool. When this two are on land, they share a few of the Agnaktors attacks but, have a few new attacks. Teamwork Dolphin Dive: They both raise their heads into the air before burrowing into the ground. The ground shakes for a few seconds and they begin to dive out of the ground, five times. When their doing this, they will target two different hunters and attack them. After the last dive, they will jump out and slide in a circle around one of the hunters before stopping and shaking rocks of their body. Bodyguard: If one of them falls over on its side, the other will slide in front of it and protect it until it gets back up.It'll use just about any attack while protecting its partner. Once the other is back up, it will roar. Standing Beam: Gorunaktor/Arunaktor will stand on its hind legs and shoot a sweeping beam on the ground. While shooting it,rocks will shoot in front of it and it will end the beam with a body slam. Slimy Spit: The Gorunaktor/Arunaktor will back up before standing up and shooting three balls of a slimy mucus. It causes Defense Down but, will change to Dragonblight/Thunderblight in Rage Mode. After shooting them, they will do a 180 degree bite. Combined Beam(Land): Arunaktor digs into the ground before jumping out and wrapping itself around the Gorunaktor. After it wraps itself around it, they will clap their beaks together and shoot a huge beam going vertically and horizontally combined together. Cyclone(Land): The twins roar at each other before biting each other's tail and sliding in a complete circle. While doing so, a small twister will be produced and will travel straight for a few seconds. Tail Swipe: Raises tail off ground before swiping it from side-to-side. In Rage Mode, it will knock small rocks at the hunter. Electrical Surge: Both of them raise their head up into the air and their bodies surge with electricity before they slide towards the hunters and past each other. While sliding they will cover themselves with Lightning/Dragon and after the charge, they will both quickly turn around and shoot a sweeping beam. Hidden Anger: Once one of them die, the other will seemly run towards the other one and use its head, to nazzle the dead body before turning around towards the hunters. When it turns around, it will slam its beak through the ground two times before roaring in the air. While doing so, sparks of lightning/dragon will pop up on their body and smalls bits of silver/gold scales will surround its body in an aura. In this hidden Rage Mode, it will be able to do all the attacks that require it and its mate to do them together. It also now controls Thunder/Dragon now, along with its normal element besides gaining a speed increase and attack increase. Some attacks increase in size. Now all of its bites can cause Defense Down. Now when it roars lightning/dragon will be summoned around it. In this mode, it gains three new attacks. Triple Cyclone: It will run towards the hunter before sliding towards the hunter and trapping them. It will produce a twister before attacking another hunter and repeating this. Electrical Scales: It shakes off the scales surrounding its body, spreads them on the ground multiple times while fighting the hunters. After spreading them on about ten different spots on the map, it will snap its beak together and roar. The scales will cause lightning and dragon to strike on them for 15 seconds. Kamikaze Beam: The Arunaktor/Gorunaktor will shake their head three times before spitting a large ball of dragon and lightning on the ground. After doing so, it will raise its head and the ground will begin to rumble around before it shoots a huge beam. It will slowly turn around while shooting the beam until its turns in a complete circle. Also, while doing it, surges of lightning and dragon will protect it while it does the attack. When it finishs the attack, dragon and lightning will overflow in its body causing it to fall to its side, leaving it open for attacks for about 15 seconds. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Ice +5 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -75 Skills: Pack Hunter, Item Usage Up, Thunder Pole Attack +1, Evasion Down, and Constitution -1 Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Ice +10 *Thunder +15 *Dragon -70 Skills: Pack Hunter, Item Usage Up, Pierce/Pierce Up, Use Slicing S, and Constitution -1 Notes *The cooperation of these two Leviathans rivals those of the Gougarfs. *The idea for these Leviathans came from the two Piscine Wyverns, Goruganosu and Aruganosu. *Similar to the Gougarfs, they share an icon and a name. *Many hunters in G-Rank still wear some parts of the Unaktors Armor due to some of its skills. **Thunder Pole Attack +1 increases element of a weapon with it along with increase any weapons element with Thunder/Dragon. *'Pack Hunter' is a unique skill to the Unaktor's armor. This skill increases the attack of all hunters in a quest by +100 during the quest. *The weapons for them requires parts from both of them along with parts from the Aganktor and the Glacial Agnaktor. **Each weapons final upgrade requires parts from the Abyssal Lagiacrus(Burst Species). Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:BannedLagiacrus